A conventional outlet device especially for the outlet device connected to an extension cord generally includes a casing and a plurality of receptacles embedded in the casing. Each of the receptacles has a hot slot, a neutral slot and a ground slot and can be connected with an electric appliance by connected with a plug. However, most of the plugs look alike and normally the users plug in the plugs randomly without suitable management so that the users cannot tell which plug is connected to a specific electric item. This could be confused when one of the plugs has to be removed from the receptacle. In other words, because the conventional receptacle device does not have indexing feature so that the user has to check carefully by touching along the cable connected to each of the plugs to make sure which plug is connected to which electric appliance.
The present invention provides a replaceable panel for outlet device that has a unique color to assist the user to tell the plugs and each panel has a pivotable member to block the slots.